Talk:Sobek
PUP/NIN 99 solo with whm pet atma RR ,apoc ,Cloak and Dagger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mm3JlGv3R2U :*Easy duo 95 WHM/BLM 95 NIN/WAR. If you got decent gear and know how to do your job then you'll have no problem. Masterdebator - Valefor Fought this last night not knowing anything about the nm and it wasn't pretty. went MNK NIN SAM SMN RDM BRD WHM. at the start of the fight we knew it wasnt gonna be a smooth fight with our setup when he casted sleepga II. after that found out he casts Blizzaga IV, Paralyga, Dispelga, and Bindga. can't remember if there were any other spells. well tanking it wasnt that bad until he started spamming Tyrant Tusk which was more so Death than bio. So once nin and mnk went down, the smn was using fenrir kiting it around until we both got unweak to tank again, along with everyone else kiting it that it was going after. it would do death move again and we'd have to kite again and wait for weakness. fight took about an hour with all the kiting and waiting for weakness. it eventually died from bio when it was running around at 1% just about killing off everyone. next time we do this we're definitely bringing a few stuns. Just figured people would like to know that he casts those spells. got 4000 exp and 1300 cruor --Yourlocaldrunk 21:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Fought this NM with a group of 15 including PLD/NIN, PLD/WAR, 3 WHM, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, 2 SMN, 1 BLM, and 2 RNG. Tanks and melee stood engaged on the lower level @ (J-11), in the open area between the Maritime Peiste and the Atrociraptor. Mages and rangers stood on the elevated area to the South, where the Dusk Lizard spawn. Elanabelle.Bismarck 15:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) He's not as hard you may think. Killed multiple times with a group of 5 consisting of NIN, DNC, RDM, BLM, WHM. Dancer(me) was the main tank, Ninja was backup tank. RDM/BLM attempt to stun Tyrant Tusk, WHM kept useless buffs on me to avoid Fan Dance being dispelled. Held hate with Animated Flourish and Evisceration. NIN and DNC used RR and GH. Unsure of what the mages used; I assume MM for one of the Atmas. Relatively painless fight. Tyrant Tusk only Proc'd once on the Ninja. Beaumont.Unicorn Killed with excessive ease using a MNK/NIN tank and a WHM. Brought three others for yellow procs, but they had minimal interaction with the mob or tank outside of proc-ing yellow. Set Atma of the Einherjar on your tank and you'll be fine - the MNK ate several Tyrant Tusks each fight and was never KO'ed (No Shadow Ring, just the Atma). WHM needs to be on the ball with Stona from Awful Eye, as it'll come after you immediately afterwards (just drop down and let the MNK re-establish hate). Otherwise, very easy. If you feel the need, another DD (ideally a THF) can sit behind it and poke it to gain a suitable amount of hate to hold it when the tank is petrified from Awful Eye, but this isn't necessary by any means. --Logical5 21:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) BLU/WAR + RDM/WHM. BLU tanks with back turned toward the mob. Spam spells until it dies. Very very easy, just make sure to have Einherjar atma equipped.--Billzey 23:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Trio'd without too much trouble with THF (me) + WHM + BLM. I used Razed Ruins, Cloak & Dagger (for Evasion + minor Death Resistance, I don't have einherjar atma) and Apocalypse atmas (for Reraise ;) ) and a TP gear setup made of evasion (Torque, Boxer's Mantle, Kila +2... + merits) and subtle blow (DH+1, Enkidu's subligar, Rajas). He really missed a lot, and Blizzaga IV can be stunned, so there were only 2 threats in this fight : 1) Awful Eye because it resets hate => It's a gaze attack so you just have to fight the NM without looking at it (constantly turning back to attack or WS it and back again to avoid TP move) 2) Tyrant Tusk which can kill you instantly. Out of 3 fights, though, he only killed me once with that move (at ~20% hp) and BLM finished it with Manafont. The rest of the time, it only did Bio + damage. Anyway I guess things would get more complicated if you get killed by Tyrant Tusk early in the fight, but I think that one could still tank it while weakened as long as Blizzaga IV is stunned. --Soily 16:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Duo'd this a lot of times with ease with NIN/DNC (me) and WHM/BLM. Just went today to see if I could solo it, and I can. Fight was pretty long, maybe 20-25 minutes. Went in with my usual RR and GH atmas, but swapped out Apoc for Impregnable Tower. If Tyrant Tusk hits for more than 50% of your overall HP, it will one-shot you, so the more HP and DEF you can have, the better. Stun all of his AoE spells with Violent Flourish and keep your shadows up at all times. Try to keep Sobek blinded, paralyzed and slowed. Spin around to avoid Awful Eye. If you are unlucky enough to be petrified just before Blizzaga IV, it could go horribly wrong. Try to cure and remove ailments with Curing Waltz III and Healing Waltz. Keep temps in case of emergencies. I used one Lucid Potion II, but I probably could've gotten away with not using it. Haste Samba is also useful to speed this up a little, but not necessary. I will mention that my equipment and merits, while not the best, are pretty decent. - Alamah, Bahamut Server. An Easy Duo Simplistically easy duo as DNC/NIN and NIN/WAR for proccing red for KI's on Guku/Sirrush/Minax. DNC stuns WS's and the duo scatters when he starts casting an aga so only 1 gets hit. The DNC saves TP for cures / erases, the NIN tanks and DDs his best. Atma of the Apocalypse or a Reraise item is a must, just in case the DNC fails a stun on Tyrant Tusk. NIN used Razed Ruins, Gnarled horn, and Apocalypse. DNC used Razed ruins, Voracious Violet, and Apocalypse. Gear is more, or less irrelevant if your evasion skill is capped, the NIN tanked with haste gear using Kurayami. Adding in a WHM would make this 100% fool proof. So far 40/50 skins for Kannagi done this way with additional party fighting for pop items & Time Extensions, with them getting the +2 items. Syn6769 06:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Awful Eye May want to confirm this, but Awful Eye seems to be frontal aoe and not just single target. I was tricking onto the tank when it used this and we both got petrified. --Jakk Frost 23:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :I can confirm that is indeed a conal gaze. --Zatias 19:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Easy Solo Solod 99 SAM/DNC using Apoc, Cloak and Dagger, and Sea Daughter during the day to make it easier. Here's my vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NlqSqhtJTU&list=HL1344734976&feature=mh_lolz VERY EASY Solo Job : BST/DNC Pet : Faithful Falcorr Atmas : Mounted Champion - Gnarled Horn - Cloak & Dagger Gears : +Main : Astolfo(-11pdt) +Sub : Guichard's Axe +2(-10pdt) +Head : Anwig Salad(-10dt) +Neck : Shepherd's Chain(-2dt) +Back : Oneiros Cappa(-3pdt) +Legs : Ferine Quijotes +2(-9pdt) Fight : - Fight with your pet(pet in front of Sobek, and you on back) - Keep Finishing Moves at 5 - Stun Blizzaga IV - Sleepga II - Paralyga - Don't need to stun Bindga or Dispelga(your pet lose regen from reward) - Snarl after Awful Eye - Don't forget Spur and Fantod when you can, and some WS, to speed up the fight ---> Win is yours > Video on youtube : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB1Q7pRWZCk&feature=youtu.be By Chroph@Phoenix -- Edit -- This is not a "very easy" fight as BST99/DNC49; it involves a fair amount of luck. Tyrant Tusk can be stunned as shown in your video (although I'll bet anything that was a stun bot), but the time it takes Sobek to use it appears to vary: sometimes it's fast, sometimes it's slow. On top of that, he sometimes uses it right after Paralyga, Sleepga, or Blizzaga. So, if Call Beast isn't up and your pet gets KO'd, you're screwed. --Strif109 (talk) 04:46, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Ninja Solo Job: NIN/DNC Main: Kamome Sub: Twilight Dagger Armor: Full AF3+2 Rings: Heed Ring, Keen Ring Back: Atheling Mantle Waist: Twilight Belt Earrings: Brutal Earring, Ethereal Earring Neck: Tiercel Necklace Ranged: Ungur Boomerang - Killed with minor difficulty. Came close to dying a few times but was able to recover HP with Curing Waltz. No Meds were used. Tried to stun (Violent Flourish) all spells and job abilities. Stun success rate 90%. Got hit with Tyrant Tusk only once, the rest were stunned. He did Awful Eye only once, when I was mid cast Utsusemi, and it wore off before he did any damage to me. I suggest you bring a WHM just to heal you and cure debuffs but it is not necessary. Dropped 1 Skin, 1 Balance Stone, and 1 Balance Card. (✿◡‿◡) Regina of Asura (◕‿◕✿) Other